


I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE!!!

by spnassbutttrash666



Series: Jay'sSabrielOneshotsandImagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And love, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Lil Bit Of Crying, Love, Loving Sam Winchester, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666





	I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE!!!

OMC!!! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!! Okay, so imagine Sam and Gabe cuddling on the couch or Sam's bed and Sam's got his archangel wrapped in his arms, relaxing and just forgetting about the monsters and hunting for a while. He notices Gabe feels softer.  More squishy . He moves his hand to Gabe's stomach, and Gabriel tenses. Sam notices and asks Gabe what's wrong. Gabriel doesn't answer, hoping if he  pretends  he didn't hear, Sam might drop it.

But,  Sam moves away and cups Gabe's face in his hands and asks again, his voice still gentle. Gabe avoids eye contact with Sam, tears filling his whiskey eyes. Sam strokes Gabe's cheeks, wiping away the tears that spill over. Gabriel sighs and tells Sam it's nothing. Just a vessel thing. Sam frowns and says that he can't see anything wrong with Gabe's vessel, that it looks perfectly fine. Gabe gives him a "you're joking?" look, before gesturing to his entire body and asking Sam if he's sure he can't see  anything .

 Sam shakes his head. Gabe snaps and a piece of paper with a list on it appears and he hands it to Sam. The title reads "Things Wrong With Gabriel". Sam reads through it, mentally disagreeing with everything. One thing is underlined multiple times. "Too fat". This worries Sam. Sure, Gabe isn't buff, but Sam loves that about him. He loves how cuddly and soft Gabe is and wouldn't change it for the Universe. He tells Gabriel that and Gabe full on bursts into tears. Sam drops the paper and brings Gabriel into his arms, whispering sweet assurances and kissing him softly. 

Once Gabe calms down a little, he places his hands near the hem of Gabe's shirt, a silent question of if he can touch. Gabe nods shakily and Sam puts his hand in Gabe's stomach, caressing lovingly and continuing to kiss Gabe. He says he'll always love Gabriel, no matter how much weight he puts on. That it doesn't change who Gabriel is, who Sam loves.


End file.
